One problem encountered with prior art terminal blocks is that the unseat force to disconnect a terminal from a terminal block has been insufficient to prevent inadvertent and accidental disconnections. Accordingly, there is a need to more securely connect a terminal to a terminal block. In addition, it is often difficult to be assured that the terminal has traveled the required distance to ensure proper engagement with the terminal block. The present invention addresses these problems, as well as others to provide a secure and reliable connection between terminals and circuit protection devices, such as fuses and circuit breakers.